Lipase enzymes have been used in detergents since the late 1980s for removal of fatty soils. It is known that lipase enzymes impact perfumes of detergent compositions containing them. The selection of perfumes for use in detergent compositions comprising lipase enzymes is documented in EP-A-430315, where it is described that in order to combat malodours resulting from the use of lipase enzymes, perfumes should be used that comprise at least 25% by weight of defined perfume materials and less than 50% by weight of esters derived from fatty acids with 1-7 carbon atoms.
Until relatively recently, the main commercially available lipase enzymes worked particularly effectively at the lower moisture levels of the drying phase of the wash process. However, more recently, higher efficiency lipases have been developed that also work effectively during the wash phase of the cleaning process. Examples of such enzymes are as described in WO00/60063 and Research Disclosure IP6553D. This makes it even more difficult for the detergent formulator to produce consumer acceptable perfumes in a climate where consumers' expectation is increasingly for pleasant perfumes at all stages of the washing process. One particular area where the impact of lipase on the perfume in the detergent composition can be most noticeable to consumers is after storage and as a result, during the washing process. This can be a particular problem for detergents for use in hand-washing processes. The present inventors have found that the problems described above can be alleviated even for detergent formulations comprising the new high efficiency lipase enzymes. Furthermore, the present inventors have found specific preferred perfumes for use in such detergent formulations.